Many switching technologies rely on solid, mechanical contacts that are alternatively actuated from one position to another to make and break electrical contact. Unfortunately, mechanical switches that rely on solid-solid contact are prone to wear and are subject to a condition known as “fretting.” Fretting refers to erosion that occurs at the points of contact on surfaces. Fretting of the contacts is likely to occur under load and in the presence of repeated relative surface motion. Fretting typically manifests as pits or grooves on the contact surfaces and results in the formation of debris that may lead to shorting of the switch or relay.
To reduce mechanical damage imparted to switch and relay contacts, switches and relays may be fabricated using liquid metals to wet the movable mechanical structures to prevent solid to solid contact. A liquid metal switch that employs electrowetting to actuate the switch is disclosed in, commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,614, entitled “Liquid Metal Switch Employing Electrowetting For Actuation And Architectures For implementing Same,” which is incorporated herein by reference. Another liquid metal switch that employs gas pressure to actuate the switch is disclosed in, commonly assigned, U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,090, entitled “Liquid Metal Switch Employing A Single Volume Of Liquid Metal,” which is also incorporated herein by reference. The liquid metal switches described in the above-mentioned applications use mercury (Hg) as the liquid metal. However, the use of mercury is being limited in some areas due to environmental and health related initiatives.